Nouvel avenger, ou plus
by RaphaLane
Summary: Quand Tony se souviens sept ans plus tôt de l'arrivée de Loki dans leurs vies à tous, ça à bien avancé... à quel point ? M par sécurité, lemon en projet pour le chapitre trois Frostiron.
1. Chapter 1

HEEEEEY désolée ce n'est que moi pour cette fic :) petite inspi du moment j'espère que ça vous plaira, le prochain chapitre demain :3

rating M par sécurité car il y aura sans doute un lemon dans le chapitre trois. En attendant bonne lecture :3 Et à oui, pour info les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, frostiron et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les fautes d'orthographe, ne caillassez pas là légère dyslexique que je suis :(

* * *

Ça faisait bientôt sept ans, sept ans que Loki avait rejoint les Avengers, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos en premier lieu. Tony s'en souvenait très bien. Ce jour ci, il pleuvait à verse, il y avait un orage du tonnerre ! -ahah- et Fury les avait tous rassemblés. Réunion au sommet. Le Captain semblait plus décontracté qu'auparavant, presque rêveur. Oh, cette journée avait été si... si... Bizarre.

* * *

 _Tony entrait dans la pièce avec une demi heure de retard, ce qui voulait dire bien plus en avance qu'à l'accoutumée. Personne ne dit rien : l'habitude. Et tout le monde était là. Le Captain avait l'air rêveur, il avait même un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce qui effraya tout bonnement Tony. Steve était béat, oui c'est ça : béat ! Et il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, c'était inquiétant. Il n'avait jamais vu cet air. Natasha était comme toujours, c'est à dire impassible, pas le MOINDRE sentiment sur son visage, le froid pur. Clint semblait nerveux et tapait une dizaine de message par seconde sur son portable, Bruce était visiblement très nerveux, mais pas le nerveux qui risquait de tourner au vert. Jetant de temps à autres -à comprendre toutes les 5 secondes précisément- un regard par en dessous à l'espionne qui jouait lascivement avec un poignard très effilé. Aurait il osé le bougre ?! Mais Thor n'était pas là. Étrange. Il ferma la porte sans la claquer pour une fois, Fury sembla alors le remarquer et aboya._

 _\- STARK ! Quand cesserez vous d'être en retard ! Assis !_

 _Enfin quelque chose de normal soupirait il intérieurement, affichant un sourire rebelle en s'asseyant entre Bruce et Clint._

 _\- Je peux le changer en montre à gousset si cela peut aider..._

 _Clint dégaina son arc à la vitesse de l'éclair, le couteau de Natasha fendit l'air, le Captain sortit son bouclier et la peau de Bruce frissonna de vert un instant. De son coté Tony était tout simplement... sur le cul. Et Fury totalement impassible. Heureusement Magie-Bien-Aimée vint au secours de Loki et la lame se stoppa en l'air à un centimètre de son œil. Tout dieu qu'il était Loki déglutit difficilement, c'était moins une. Thor, derrière lui jusqu'ici vint se place devant en barrière._

 _-Fury ! Vous deviez leur expliquer avant que je n'arrive._

 _Le borgne soupira bruyamment et désigna Tony d'un mouvement vague de la main_

 _-Oui et ça aurait du être fait dans la dernière demi heure mais un certain inventeur trouve toujours amusant de « savoir se faire désirer »_

 _Les deux divas de la pièce -Tony et Loki cela va sans dire- émirent un ricanement en même temps, entraînant alors un foudroiement du regard instantané. Le milliardaire défiait le dieu du regard qui croisait les bras en plissant les yeux par dessus l'épaule du blond._

 _-Bien, et si on se calmait tous pour discuter un peu hum ? Soupirait encore Fury._

 _Roger en bon soldat se rasseyait mais gardait son bouclier à porté, de même que Natasha et Clint, qui ne quittaient pas Loki du regard, l'air prêt à lui sauter à la gorge au moindre de ses mouvements._

 _-Bon, puisque vous êtes là autant leur expliquer vous même._

 _Thor hocha la tête et s'avança devant ses amis, Loki le suivant de prêt, pas assez idiot pour se mettre à decouvert, il savait que son « frère » était son seul rempart contre ces mortels fous de la gachète. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire un grand détour quand il dut passer derrière l'homme qui se transformait en Monstre Vert._

 _-Mes amis, à la suite d'un long procès, avec l'appui de nombre de spécialiste en magie, il s'est avéré que mon frère était … et bien, en partie innocent. Ce n'était pas un acte volontaire._

 _Un pâlissement général s'en suivit de la part de ses auditeurs et un haussement de sourcil dédaigneux de la part de Tony._

 _-Hum, excuse moi Thor mais je vois assez mal comment tenter d'asservir et détruire la Terre peut être fait « involontairement »_

 _-De la même manière que notre ami l'archer s'est retourné contre nous._

 _Le dit archer frissonna visiblement, Natasha posa sa main sur son bras en soutien silencieux. Et Ô surprise, surtout pour Tony qui fut le seul à le remarquer, le regard désolé du dieu de la malice vint à se déposer sur l'espion, l'air... compréhensif ? Et coupable ?! Pourtant Tony n'avait rien prit d'illicite depuis au moins dix ans... Bon okay depuis un ans mais c'était une soirée de beuverie intense et il s'était fait embarqué dans le truc sans vraiment le vouloir. Et puis c'était le soir où Pepper l'avait quitté il avait bien le droit de vouloir se détendre non ?! Mais depuis un an il ne devrait pas avoir de résidu. Donc c'était pas un bad trip._

 _-Bref, il s'avère qu'à longue durée le Sceptre de la Destiné à un effet de perversion aussi puissant que lorsqu'une personne en est la cible. De plus Loki a auparavant... été torturé pendant près d'un siècle par l'Autre pour le « conditionner » Il n'était donc plus du tout maître de ses agissements lors des evenements de New-York. Cependant, les dégâts qu'il aura occasionné demeurent... Aussi le jugement du roi est tel que Loki devra œuvrer pour le compte de Midgard et des Avengers pour une période encore indéterminée... Au moins un siècle cependant._

 _Ce à quoi un petit grognement répondit de la part du dieu brun. L'inventeur brisa à nouveau le silence outré_

 _-Alors quoi on fait copain-copain on travaille main dans la main et on oublie tout poney rose et arc en ciel c'est ça ?_

 _-Ami Stark je ne vous demande pas les soleils d'Yggdrasil … Seulement de laisser une chance à mon frère de rattraper ses erreurs._

 _Clint se leva vivement et partit en claquant la porte, Loki sursauta à ce son, renforçant l'effarement de Tony. Natasha soupira._

 _-Son fils, le petit dernier est malade, il est à fleur de peau et le sujet Loki est toujours très sensible, laissez lui du temps._

 _Fury hocha la tête doucement_

 _-Allez le rejoindre qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. Vous autres qu'en pensez vous ?_

 _Bruce haussa simplement les épaules même s'il était visiblement mal à l'aise_

 _\- Qu'est ce qui nous assure qu'il n'essaiera pas de nous tuer durant notre sommeil ?_

 _-Le Père de Tout m'a promis la torture éternelle si jamais je faillissais à nouveau._

 _Cela sembla convenir à Bruce qui se tut en se reculant dans son fauteuil, même s'il pâlit un peu plus à cette réponse, marmonnant_

 _-effectivement..._

 _Fury tourna son regard vers Steve qui semblait songeur mais plus concentré que tout à l'heure_

 _\- Et bien, aux vues des circonstances et avec un jugement en bonne et due forme avec une enquête auparavant … Personne ici n'ignore l'avantage que Loki pourrait être au combat. De plus cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête est assez imposante pour que, je le crois, il se tienne à carreau. Le tout sera de le faire accepter au public. Tout le monde n'est pas enclin à oublier de si tôt..._

 _\- je peux m'occuper des medias_

 _L'intervention du milliardaire en faveur du dieu surprit tout le monde, Tony lui même, il secoua doucement la tête et continua._

 _\- Je veux bien l'heberger à la tour Stark avec tout les autres et je suis habitué à gerer la foule car hey ! Je suis Tony Stark tout le monde m'adore. J'apprendrais à notre chere tete de bouc comment se conduire en public et je suis sur que le Captain pourra lui donner deux trois trucs pour être le parfait petit saint-maritain._

 _Même Fury semblait ébahi._

 _-Et bien c'est parfait, à vrai dire je pensais devoir batailler un peu plus mais dans ce cas, qu'il en soit ainsi ._

 _Loki essaya de dire quelque chose mais le dieu du tonnerre le coupa avant_

 _-Merci homme de fer je suis sur que mon frère te sera très reconnaissant de cette faveur que tu lui accorde_

 _Appuyant un regard sur son petit frère qui se renfrogna un peu, fulminant à l'interieur visiblement. Crachant à contre cœur_

 _-Merci..._

 _-Mh.. ouais ça ira._

 _Il aurait tout aussi bien lui dire « connard » que l'intonnation aurait été la même._

 _-Ramène toi je t'amène voir ton nouveau chez-toi Rudolph._

 _\- J'aimerais que vous arretiez de m'affubler de tout ces surnoms ridicule dont je ne comprends pas le sens de la moitié..._

 _Seul le ricannement de Tony lui répondit qui se levait en passant la porte sans verifier qu'il le suivait. Le dieu finissant par aller à sa suite mais semblant toujours se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge et de lui percer l'artère principale pour se delecter du spectacle de son corps gisant et agonisant._

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois n'hésitez pas à reviewer si ça vous a plu ou si vous n'aimez pas dites moi pourquoi comme ca je pourrais m'arranger un peu ? :3

a la prochaine j'espere :)

-R


	2. Chapter 2

Finalement, tout cela ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça. Clint avait fini par accepter Loki, après de longs mois à l'éviter, le dieu avait fini par se rendre dans sa chambre les y enfermant tout deux et le figeant pour qu'il arrête d'essayer de le tuer. Encore aujourd'hui personne ne savaient ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, pas même Jarvis, pas même Natasha, mais quand ils étaient sortit de la pièce Clint semblait plus à même de supporter la présence du dieu, et même ils passaient des heures à papoter sur la terrasse ou étrangement les appareils d'ecoute de Tony se brouillaient et donc lui interdisait de les espionner. Pendant un temps ça avait rendu Tony et Natasha jaloux. Clint était le camarade de glandage et de jeux vidéo de Tony, Clint était le meilleur ami de Natasha et son frère d'arme. Ils se sentaient tout deux délaissés. Et puis ils apprirent que Coulson était en vie... et auprès de Pepper. Tony avait vogué entre la colère, le sentiment de trahison et la joie de le savoir en vie, Loki était positivement ravi de cette nouvelle, Phil était la seule et unique victime létale de son fait et directe. Cependant, et plutôt étrangement il avait été là pour écouter le Tony saoul se plaindre de sa vie et pleurnicher sur le goulot de son Jack Daniels et il avait été la pour tenir sa tête au dessus des wc le temps qu'il se purge de l'alcool. Il avait même été jusqu'à lui épargner la gueule de bois monumentale qu'il aurait du avoir le lendemain avec une de ses potions spéciales d'asgard. Il l'avait écouté, il l'avait soutenu... Et après ça il n'était jamais venu de lui même lui rappeler cet épisode, il n'en avait parlé à personne. Pour ça Tony lui en était reconnaissant. La présentation au monde avait été plutot compliquée, ils avaient prit soin de mener des combats avant en integrant Loki aux missions. Pour le reste Tony avait fait un montage vidéo et un petit show devant caméra pour le faire passer au média. Après quelques tirades sifflantes de la presse, et l'avis partagé du public, Loki avait fini par être accepté dans la team par le public et le reste des Avengers, la cote de fan du dieu avait même monté. Ô grand Dieu le jour où il avait découvert ça Tony s'en souviendrait toujours

* * *

 _Thor, Loki et Tony étaient affalés sur le grand canapé du salon, les deux dieux étaient absorbé dans un télécrochet qui soulevaient de nombreuses questions de la part de Loki qui ne comprenait pas l'interet des midgardiens pour ce genre de divertissement et encore moins les histoires contés par cette boite à image. Et pourtant il restait scotché sur l'ecran juste là et pour l'amusement le plus parfait de Tony. A coté d'eux, il piannotait sur son téléphone pour observer la hausse du nombre de ses admirateurs sur la terre entière. Il s'agissait d'un site où tout les avengers etaient affichés, Fury et Coulson inclus et où tout le monde pouvait voter pour son petit favori. Sans surprise Tony était en tête. Il sentit un regard par dessus son épaule et surpris Loki entrain de zyeuter sur son portable._

 _-Qu'est-ce ?_

 _-Un Starkphone dernière génération._

 _-Merci, je sais, je voulais dire ce que vous y consultez._

 _-Oh..._

 _Il lui expliqua vaguement les détails en lui montrant fièrement ses résultats. Loki haussa un sourcil et lui prit l'appareil des mains pour chercher lui même où il était. Il fit un sourire désobligeant lorsqu'il trouva, semblant se rengorger, se qui inquieta tony qui n'avait pas accés à l'ecran._

 _-Pourquoi tu souris ?_

 _-Observez ma suprémacie misérable mortel.._

 _Tony leva les yeux au ciel, il connaissait assez le dieu à présent pour savoir qu'il pipottait pas mal et que ces mots étaient quasiment vides de sens... Quasiment. Loki retourna l'ecran pour qu'il puisse le voir, le génie écarquilla les yeux, en effet, Loki était presque en tête et à 0,1% en dessous de lui._

 _\- Merde ! Comment c'est possible !?_

 _\- Mh, peut-être que les Midgardiens sont plus intelligents que je ne le pensait, ou simplement lucides._

 _\- Je suis fier de toi mon frére cela veux dire que tu te comporte bien pour les Midgardiens._

 _Intervint le dieu du tonnerre, un regard fier et brillant sur son petit frère qui leva les yeux au ciel, semblant tout de même se gonfler un peu plus d'estime à chaque seconde qui passait... un vrai coq._

 _\- Et doucement Rock of Ages, tu vas plus pouvoir passer les portes sinon... Et toi l'encourage pas Blondie ! Non mais en vrai sans dec c'est un bug du site pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Jarvis dit moi que c'est pas vrai !_

 _*Désolé Monsieur, mais vous m'avez programmé pour ne jamais vous mentir*_

 _le rire de Loki accompagna la réponse de l'ia, Tony se renfrognant un peu._

* * *

loki s'était venté pour cela auprès de tous pendant des semaines, il avait placé un peu partout des preuves de sa « supériorité » face à l'équipe de mortel. Même Bruce qui avait un self contrôle hors du commun avait fini par frémir de vert à l'agacement qu'il lui procurait. Puis peu à peu le nouvel Avenger s'était lascé même s'il en était toujours très fier et demandait souvent à Stark son teléphone pour aller verifier qu'il était toujours autant adulé. Le dieu et le génie était à egalité dans les votes aujourd'hui. Mais à vrai dire ils s'en fichaient. Ils reconnaissaient tout les deux les mérites de l'autre. On decouvrait assez rapidement que Loki etait autant sinon plus coureur de jupon que Tony, l'espace de quelques mois ils avaient même fait une compétition, fortement dépréciée par Captain-Parfait. Les plus belles créatures de tout les pays passèrent dans la tour Stark et même quelques hommes du coté de Loki. Ce qui effara Tony. Encore une fois ils furent ex-eco. Et même si non Loki, une schizophrène ça compte pas pour deux ! Ce soir là ils étaient dans le spa perso de Tony, il n'était pas rare que les Avengers s'y relaient où y passent des moments ensembles. L'eau était chaude, Loki lisait un livre, Tony travaillait sur ses hollogrames, regardant de temps à autres Loki à travers. Ces derniers temps étaient étranges. Il se prenait à observer longuement le dieu, à détailler le mouvement de ses mèches que son souffle faisait danser, le vert de ses yeux à l'ombre ou éclairé, la manière dont il se mordillait la lèvre et froncait les sourcils quand il ne comprenait pas quelque chose ou que la lecture qu'il avait necessitait reflexion, le rose à ses joues quand il l'agacait un peu trop et que la colère faisait briller son regard, la courbe de la machoire, le mouvement de ses lèvres comme il lisait silencieusement, ou comme à ce moment, le tracer d'une goutte d'une mêche sur sa tempe puis le long de son cou, sur son torse puis disparaissant dans l'eau, trouvant le ventre plat et legerement musclé au travers, puis ses longues jambes le reste au milieu dissimulé par un maillot de bain large.

\- Suis-je plaisant à vos yeux au point que vous ne puissiez plus détourner le regard ?

Il sursauta comme la voix calme de Loki brisait le silence, il grogna simplement alors que toute sa répartie semblait partie en vacance, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sourire le dieu, une étincelle de malice dans ses yeux, ce qu'il ne vit pas puisqu'il s'était replonger boudeusement dans ses equations

-Dis pas de bétises Lokes, t'as pas assez de poitrine pour être à mon goût...

-Mh... ça peut s'arranger.

La voix feminine et suave qui lui répondit le fit relever vivement la tête, une belle et plantureuse femme brune aux yeux verts à la place de Loki.

\- alors mortel on en perd sa voix ?

Il se secoua un peu

-Hum.. ok, CA, c'est bizarre... j'veux dire ça te va très bien mais depuis quand tu peux te changer en ton alter ego féminin.

-Aussi loin que je me souvienne Lady Loki a toujours été une partie de moi.

Le sourire qu'elle afficha etait definitive lokiesque malgré des lèvres plus charnues.

\- d'accord.. si tu pouvais redevenir toi parce que je te jure c'est flippant la.

Loki rit doucement et redevint son lui habituel pour le plus grand soulagement de Tony. Le dieu ne finirait jamais de l'etonner. Les mots lui échappant...

-J'te préfére comme ça.

...pour qu'il puisse ensuite désirer se fracasser la tête sur le carrelage. Le regard ébahit de Loki qu'il fit mine d'ignorer s'en suivit.

-Qu'ouïs-je Stark ? Serais-ce un compliment ?

\- hey t'emballe pas hein c'est juste- qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Loki ayant posé son livre et s'approchant de lui dangereusement dans l'eau, Tony sentait son cœur battre à la chamade comme Loki se penchait sur lui embrassant sa joue et murmurant un petit « merci » à l'oreille de l'inventeur tétanisé. Il y avait eut des rapprochements avant comme de légères accolades, des tapes dans le dos ce genre de chose mais ça. Il ne sut pas ce qui lui passa par la tête quand, lorsque Loki se recula, il le suivit pour attraper ses lèvres entre les siennes. Provoquant la figée des deux personnage. Pour dire vrai, ils étaient autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Pas vraiment du geste, ça c'était la version officielle, mais plutôt du fait qu'ils aimaient tout les deux ça... Se reculant, Tony s'apprêtait à s'excuser mais Loki barrait ses lèvres d'un doigt.

\- Taisez vous, juste... Laissez moi vérifier quelque chose...

Il se tut comme on le lui demandait, trop penaud pour désobéir, se retrouvant plus surpris encore comme Loki revenait à ses lèvres pour un baiser plus appuyé. Il le vit s'écarter en se mordillant la lèvre puis murmurant comme pour lui même

\- J'aime...

Sans réfléchir plus, il venait accrocher ses bras au cou de Tony, qui se retrouva les mains sur ses hanches étroites à répondre à un baiser plus profond, qu'il acceptait bien volontiers, son esprit parti en vacance depuis bien longtemps déjà.

* * *

WALAAAA :3 j'espere que ça vous aura plu, je ne sais pas quand arrivera la suite vu que j'ai un lourd dossier à rendre le 2 et impérativement donc d'ici là tout en pause


End file.
